Love Is In Our Blood Now
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Boromir is nearly killed by orcs as they take the Halflings and Aragorn rushes to help. Will he be able to save the man and if he does, will it change everything for both men now? Graphic sex. Schmoop.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or its characters.

**Warning: Somewhat graphic sex and schmoop!**

**Plot:** Boromir is hurt saving the hobbits and Aragorn managed to save him with an Elven potion and spell. Now they must face the feelings they had been avoiding since the council meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Boromir lay bleeding on the makeshift bed, the boat rocked and he felt it. Gentle hands touched his face. He looked up to see Strider, no, Aragorn touching it. "You're okay now, Boromir. The worst has passed."

Boromir doesn't miss the soft look in his friend's eyes nor does he not notice the tightness it caused in his chest. "Did we get them? Is Frodo safe?"

"Yes, he and Sam have taken their own path to Mordor; we must go after the little ones they took." Aragorn said smiling happier now that Boromir is getting better. The elven healing potion and spell are working quickly. By tonight the man will be whole and complete again.

"Aragorn, as I was dying, did you say you loved me?" Boromir asked, thinking he heard wrong as his friend had leaned down to whisper it into his ear.

"Yes, I did. And I meant it." Aragorn said and asked, "I know you aren't used to it and it is not a normal thing to feel but I meant it. From the moment we fought before, I have felt it growing in me and when I saw you dying, it felt like I was dying at the thought of losing you. I love you. I would rule with you. Go back and be King, if you wished me to. Dare I ask if…" Aragorn looked away as they rowed now, afraid he would be rejected but unable to fight his feelings anymore.

"I love you, too." Boromir said, and smiled, "It isn't time to go back, Mordor is still too strong and we have to help the Halflings, but someday I will go back and would very much love to be your consort there."

"And you will be." Aragorn promised as he removed the Elven necklace she had given him, whispering to the water and a hand of water rose up, taking it from his hand.

"What was that?" Boromir asked and Aragorn kissed him softly, Boromir returned it eagerly, happy to be loved back. He had felt the same since meeting the man at the Elven council.

"I sent back the promise I made with Arwen, I now only want you. Love you. I cannot be with her now. I belong with you, if you will have me." Aragorn asked softly, gazing down into the man's, no, his new lover's eyes.

"I will have you. You're all I have wanted since meeting you." Boromir smiled, "I am yours."

"As I am yours." Aragorn smiled and Boromir moved closer to him, resting against his lap more, hand touching his leg. They rowed in silence now; satisfied they had finally found what they wanted. Felt what they felt for each other now. Not just respect. Not just friendship.

But love for each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day he was up and helping again, picking through the countryside, easily keeping up with them as they hunted the orcs that had the little ones. They camped and settled in. The others kept watch giving them some privacy and the men now sat in a makeshift tent.

Aragorn reached over and kissed his lover now, seeking closer contact. Boromir easily fell into the kiss and they soon were undressed. Both men not the most patient of men even at the best times. Aragorn kissed along his neck, savoring the feel of his skin, loving every inch of his body now.

The man grew hard as Aragorn did this and pulled him up to him, kissing him again. Then flipping him to the bottom. With gentle fingers he worked him open and spit lubed them both, slowly working in, knowing neither had done this before only made it more special to them now. Aragorn sucked in a breath at the burn and discomfort then felt pleasure fill him now. Needing more he thrust back onto him and met every thrust now. "Please…love me…deeper…faster!"

Boromir felt how tight he gripped him with his body now and gave into what they both needed. Now he leaned forward and took his lover harder and deeper, drawing out hot moans and cries of pleasure that only made him want to make him make more of them. "Feel so good…love how you feel…how you sound…Aragorn…love you more now….mine…now you're….so good and tight…all mine!" He moaned loudly, it echoed through the trees now and made their companions smile as they took turns moving around the perimeter, knowing this was what they were going to do the moment the others left them alone.

Both men soon came and screamed each other's name. Then Boromir was flipped to the bottom, and Aragorn motioned for him to approach. Boromir watched Aragorn stroke himself and took over, gently sucking then sucking him harder now, making Aragorn wrap his long fingers into his hair and urge him deeper now. Aragorn had never felt this with a man but now that he had, he never wanted it to stop.

He came into his lover's throat and Boromir moaned at how he tasted there, so hot and salty at the same time. So his!

Now Boromir sucked him hard again and lay beneath him, on his back and legs spread with his hips lifted to give him access. Aragorn marveled at how gorgeous his body was and got hard just from looking at it. But he sucked and kissed up his thighs instead, sucking the sack there and then the hardness above them. Starting with the head, he experimented on soft then hard suction, using lips and tongue to work him, loving the way the man writhed and arched as he did this. Working spit lubed fingers into him as he sucked him allowed him to open to him easier and faster now. As the man came from him sucking, he thrust in at the same time, finding that spot in him on the thrust, making him cry out in surprise. The discomfort and burn instantly gone. Desire and pleasure filling him now. Filling them both.

Now they moved together and felt their bodies burning, tightening onto each other. Loud moans filled the air again, and kisses were deepened now, urgent and passionate cries eaten by their mouths. Boromir's legs tightly pulling him deeper into him and soon they felt the need to go, bodies thrusting faster and harder, flesh hitting flesh as it moved desperately together. Their muscles rolled as they arched into each other now, their eyes rolling back as their heads followed them.

With mighty cries they came.

"My king!" Boromir cried and his release coated them both as they pressed hard together and Aragorn took him as deep as he could go, then filled him with his own, claiming him for his own now. His lover, his consort!

"Mine! My consort!" Aragorn fairly shouted and they rode out the orgasms that filled them now. When they were done, they fell spent and content to bedding. "I love you." Aragorn got out as soon as he could breathe properly again. "You are mine now."

"Yes, yours. I love you, too." Boromir had to fight to breathe normally again, then cuddled into his King now. "All yours." They lay that way for the longest time and their fingers traced languid paths on each other's skins now. Spent and sated, they felt the love they had just made bind them together now.

"When I take the throne, you will rule at my side now." Aragorn promised and vowed again, "I will marry you when it is time."

"I will be yours then, too." Boromir smiled and felt desire fill him again, kissing down his body.

"Boromir, aren't you tired? What are you doing?" Aragorn chuckled then moaned as Boromir sucked him hard again then grinned up at him.

"Worshipping my King of course." Boromir said smirking then resumed sucking him again.

"Then continue to do so." Aragorn moaned and soon lost all rational thought…but that of taking his consort again, that naughty man!

Through the night they did this and in the morning they dressed for battle. Neither feeling less manly for their love now. But feeling happier and stronger than they had in years, knowing someday Aragorn would rule and Boromir would be at his side.

But for now they pulled swords and followed Legolas as he found their tracks again and saw where the bodies lay burning. And they all prayed they wouldn't find any small hobbit-sized bodies in that burning place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
